The Night Turns To You
by LadySophieKitty
Summary: When Arthur tells Morgana of his plans to perform Inception on his father, she insists on coming with him into the dream world. But doing so is a risk, and Morgana is in danger of losing herself. Inception/Merlin crossover.


**The Night Turns To You**

"Arthur, are you sure about this?" Morgana asked him, worry in her eyes. By now she should have been used to Arthur's...unusual lifestyle. But times like these, when she had a feeling that he was about to do something stupid and dangerous, all of her worries came back to the surface. Especially now that Merlin wasn't as up to the job, thanks to Gwen. But she wasn't going to think about that just now.

"Yes, Morgana. We've gone over this before, remember?" Arthur said.

"I know, but he's your father. I thought you weren't supposed to do jobs on people you know. Can't you just do things the old fashioned way and try talking to him?"

"Right. Like he would listen. All he cares about is running his company and making sure that I'm not too much of a disappointment. Oh, and having me take over some day," he said, sounding exasperated. It was a tone that he used quite often when the topic of his father came up in a discussion. The fact was, he didn't want to run a business. He wanted to live his own life, something that Uther was just not letting him do.

"I just worry about you, that's all. Which is why I'm coming with you," Morgana said.

"No. No tourists in this job," Arthur said.

"Who said I'd be a tourist? You can show me the ropes, and I'll be a part of the team. What, are you scared I'm going to be better than you?" she challenged. Although her tone was much lighter than before, Arthur wasn't fooled. He knew that Morgana meant business, and nothing in the world was going to stop her from doing something once she'd made up her mind. Arthur knew that from years of experience.

"Fine," he said, "But you're going to have to convince Merlin." Which, actually, wasn't going to be a problem. Morgana had the whole team wrapped around her finger, and what was worse, she knew it, too.

* * *

The plan was basic enough. They wouldn't even need a forger on this job, since Arthur was quite able to play himself. As usual, Merlin would be the extractor and Arthur the point man, with Gaius temporarily making an appearance as the chemist. Only, this time, Morgana would be joining them as an architect. Arthur had spent hours explaining things like paradoxes and endless stair cases.

Arthur would inform Uther that he was going to go on a business trip with him, but that he was bringing his girlfriend and his best friend with him. Once on the private jet, they would put a sedative that Gaius had concocted in their drinks. Arthur ended up paying off one of the flight attendants to do it.

Once in Uther's mind, it soon became apparent that he'd had training, for his mind was filled with military dressed men shooting guns at them. They managed to get away unscathed, but something needed to be done.

Fortunately, Merlin knew a solution.

* * *

They were sitting in the restaurant, watching Merlin play Mr. Charles and get Uther's subconscious to calm down.

"They're looking at us," Morgana said.

"You could always give me a kiss. That might distract them," Arthur suggested casually.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be romantic on the job," she whispered so that only he could hear.

"One of the perks of being the boss? You get to break your own rules," he said, smirking. She smirked back and leaned in for a quick kiss.

"They're still looking at us," she said.

"Try again?"

He didn't need to ask twice.

This time, their kiss was longer.

Of course, nothing ended up going as planned. Oh, the first part had been easy enough, but that wasn't going to last. But the waiter who came to take their order decided to take a gun out instead of a pen. Arthur managed to kill him, but not before the waiter managed to shoot Morgana in the stomach.

Arthur managed to keep his head long enough to get her back out to the lobby.

Only then did he start beating up the projections.

"I should have been a doctor instead of an artist," Morgana said, coughing slightly and wincing in pain. "Is it too late for a career change?"

"I shouldn't have let you come with us. It's my fault you got shot," Arthur said, holding her hand tightly.

"Arthur, you can't blame yourself for this. If you're going to succeed, you need to focus. I'll be fine," Morgana said. With each passing minute, it became harder and harder for her to breathe. She knew she didn't have much longer.

"You need to find Uther and talk to him. Go!" she urged him. He reluctantly left.

A few minutes later, she was dead.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're here. Just like old times. Remember when we'd spend the night at each other's houses, gossiping all night and doing each other's hair?" Gwen asked as she gently ran the brush through Morgana's hair. Morgana remembered that, all right. Just like she remembered Gwen getting together with Merlin, and Gwen getting shot by some men from Cobol, and Gwen's funeral.

At first Morgana had tried convincing Gwen that none of this was real, but the girl wasn't listening. And every second that passed in limbo, Morgana had a harder time just trying to convince herself that this wasn't real.

_'Think of Arthur,'_ she kept telling herself. The problem was that she knew that soon enough, Arthur would be forgotten as well, and when that happened, her grip on reality truly would be lost.

In the end, it was probably better not to say that they were, in fact, both dead.

Only, Gwen was in the literal sense. Morgana would still be alive, but as Merlin had put it, her mind would be like scrambled eggs when she woke up.

Wasn't that just fantastic?

"Right. Just like old times," Morgana agreed.

She's not sure how much time has passed. Her reflection in the mirror shows her to be well into her 40's or 50's. She lightly touched the grey in her hair that was increasing with each moment.

It's then she notices from her reflection that she's not alone anymore. Arthur. Again.

"You're not real. Just a projection," she insisted.

_Her shade._ Just like Gwen was Merlin's. Would she be haunted for the rest of her existence here?

"Morgana?"

"My mind is playing tricks on me. But I won't let you win that easily!" she shouted, closing her eyes. Maybe if she pretends he's not there, he'll go away. Permanently, this time.

"Look at me," the voice is insistent and much, much closer. She felt a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up. She reluctantly opened her eyes. If she was going to be stuck here, might as well pretend and be happy.

thought to herself. He seems even more realistic this time. Especially his eyes. They had depth to them that the previous projections didn't have.

"You're real," she said, touching his face lightly.

"Of course I'm real. Would a projection be this sexy? Let's get you out of here. I know a way out," he said.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Gwen asked.

"Morgana doesn't belong here. Can't you see that?"

"Lies! You're trying to take her away from me, just like you took Merlin away from me!" Gwen screamed. She took out a knife and walked towards them. "It's time that you accept that, Morgana."

"I'm so sorry," Morgana whispered before pulling out her gun and shooting Gwen in the chest.

_I'm so sorry you're dead, that I'm leaving, that I had to kill you even if it wasn't real._

The look of hatred in the dying Gwen's eyes was something that would continue to haunt her for a very long time.

But right now, Arthur needed her. She would be strong for him.

"Ready?" she asked him? He nodded.

Right before they jumped off the building, he grabbed her hand.

Despite all the laws of gravity, their hands were still together when they hit the ground.

* * *

"We did it," Morgana whispered in Arthur's arms that first night in the hotel room.

"I'm free," he agreed, "But not for long."

Morgana turned around, confused. "What do you mean 'not for long'?"

"Marry me?"

"Just as long as me saying yes doesn't mean you'll have to perform Inception on me," she agreed. They both laughed as he slipped the ring on to her finger.

**A/N-** This is for the Inception/Merlin crossover challenge over at the LJ community Avalon_Awaits and I used the prompt 'soulmates' over at the community schmoop_bingo. First Merlin fic! Title comes from the song "Little Dreams" by Ellie Goulding.


End file.
